I don't want to lose you -- a CSI fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Kenna Hudson travaille depuis 6 ans comme expert de la police, dont les quatre dernières années avec l'équipe de Las Vegas. OS de l'épisode 15x03 R&R


J'étais en route vers le lab, quand un type m'a foncé dessus. Il a simplement continué son chemin en murmurant désolé. Je remarquai qu'il avait déchiré la manche de ma veste et qu'il avait du sang dessus. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées.

Hudson

Où êtes-vous?

En route vers le lab.

Dépêchez-vous!

D'accord, j'arrive Russel

Je raccrochai et appelai un taxi. En arrivant, je commençais à me sentir mal. J'allais au vestiaire changer de veste et remarquai que là où il y avait une déchirure, il y avait aussi une coupure peu profonde. Je la nettoyai et mis un bandage dessus. Je sortis du vestiaire et rencontra Nick.

Salut Kenna

Salut Nick

Ça va? Tu as l'air pâle

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je dois avoir attrapé un rhume. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Russel avait l'air stressé au téléphone.

Greg et Sara sont en quarantaine. Ils sont entrés dans une maison contaminée par un virus très dangereux. Le CDC ne sait pas encore duquel il s'agit.

Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?

Pour l'instant oui, mais tout pourrait arriver. Viens, Russel nous attend.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune. Une quinte de toux me secoua et je remarquai que je crachais un peu de sang. Un type du CDC se tenait au côté de Morgan et de Russel.

Il s'agit du virus ibare. Il n'existe pas de traitement efficace. En cas de contamination, le taux de survie est de 20%

Une autre quinte de toux me prit. Elle était si forte que j'attirai le regard des autres gens dans la pièce. Nick voulu m'aider, mais l'homme du CDC et moi-même lui firent signe de rester éloigner. Il obligea tout le monde à reculer. Il appela ses collègues. Il me mit en quarantaine en les attendant. Je vis que Nick m'observait horrifié et triste. Depuis un an, on se voyait en dehors du boulot et nous avions de très forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il plaça sa main sur la vitre et je mis la mienne par-dessus. Je savais que d'autres risquaient de le voir, mais lui écrivit je t'aime sur un papier et le lui montra.

Je t'aime aussi, mais tu ne devrais pas le dire ici, nous pourrions avoir des problèmes.

Je ne sais pas si je vais vivre assez longtemps pour en subir les conséquences

Ne dit pas ça! Tu n'es même pas sure qu'il s'agit de ce virus

Je ne suis peut-être pas sure, mais ça semble grave.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues et je pu voir que Nick souffrait de ne pas pouvoir me serrer contre lui. Du coin de l'œil, je savais que Morgan, Russel et Hodges nous observaient, témoin silencieux de notre sort. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant que les scientifiques du CDC ne m'emmènent. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pleurer. Je pouvais à peine voir où j'allais. En arrivant à l'hôpital, je vis Greg et Sara. On m'installa dans une chambre non loin d'eux. Une autre quinte de toux me prit et les scientifiques se dépêchèrent de sortir. J'entendis Sara m'appeler.

Kenna? Kenna, ça va?

Non, j'ai probablement attrapé ce fichu virus.

Quoi? Mais tu n'étais pas à la scène de crime. À moins que tu ais croisé le tueur.

J'ai croisé un type qui avait l'air malade. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était contaminé? Il avait l'air d'avoir un rhume. Je m'en veux.

Pourquoi?

J'abandonne Nick.

Un silence suivit ma réponse.

Tu dis ça comme si tu étais déjà morte. On ne sait même pas ce que tu as!

J'ai le pressentiment que je vais mourir. C'est dur de respirer.

Quand as-tu croisé cet homme?, me demanda Greg

Il y a quelques heures

C'est impossible que tu sois si atteinte. Le virus à une période d'incubation de 48h.

Et s'il y a eu un échange de sang. L'homme m'a bousculé et m'a coupé le bras. Pas beaucoup, mais tout de même assez pour que son sang touche le mien.

Un autre silence se fit entendre.

Je suis sûre que tout vas bien aller, me dit Sara

Ne soit pas trop optimiste.

J'allais me coucher sur le lit. Quelques heures plus tard, Nick arriva. Il s'installa devant moi.

Kenna, nous avions trouvé un homme qui était contaminé. Il est mort il y a une dizaine de minutes. J'aurais besoin que tu me dises si tu le reconnais.

Pourquoi? Il est déjà mort. Montre-moi. Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a accroché. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai sans doute pas le virus.

Extatique, je bondis vers Nick. Je mis ma main sur le plastique et il fit de même. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin arriva.

Ms. Hudson, on m'a chargé de vous dire que vous n'avez aucune trace de virus dans votre corps.

Alors pourquoi je tousse autant?

Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une fibrose kystique tardive, déclarée par une condition spéciale.

Que voulez-vous dire?

Il est ressorti après quelques tests, que vous êtes enceinte.

Je… Je suis enceinte!

Surprise, je me suis tourné vers Nick. En un an, nous ne nous étions jamais posé la question des enfants, mais à voir le sourire qui s'étirait lentement sur son visage, je savais qu'il était très content.

Merci docteur

Félicitations. Ça veut aussi dire que vous êtes libre de sortir.

Merci.

Il nous laissa. Nick ouvrit la porte et je lui sautai dans les bras. Je vis que Greg et Sara étaient déjà partis.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois enceinte.

Tu n'es pas contente?

Au contraire, je suis aux anges. C'est un rêve devenu réalité. Et si nous allions au lab confronter nos problèmes. Je ne sais pas si on pourra encore travailler ensemble.

Nous le verrons bien.

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes de l'hôpital. Il me mena à sa voiture et m'ouvrit la portière. Nous nous mîmes en route pour le lab. Je fus accueilli par un câlin de chacun. Russel nous fis signe de le suivre. Une fois dans le bureau, il ferma la porte et nous dit de nous asseoir.

Je ne crois pas devoir vous remémorer le règlement

Non, en effet.

Seulement vous voyez, je n'ai jamais été porté par les règlements, dit-il. Par conséquent, je ne peux que vous encourager.

Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir quelque chose à annoncer. Je vais bientôt devoir une pause de travail. Et quand je dis bientôt, c'est dans 6 ou 7 mois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Tu es enceinte?

Selon le médecin du CDC.

Il se leva et vint me féliciter en me serrant dans ses bras. Il serra la main de Nick en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Nous sortîmes du bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous décidâmes d'attendre avant de l'annoncer aux autres. Je n'avais jamais été si joyeuse de m'être trompée.

FIN


End file.
